<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Beginning by The_Writers_Call</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959726">In the Beginning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Writers_Call/pseuds/The_Writers_Call'>The_Writers_Call</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Angel: the Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Writers_Call/pseuds/The_Writers_Call</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An unaired pilot of the TV series Angel. Takes place between the Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode "Graduation Day: Part II" and the Angel episode "City of Angels." This story shows Angel's life before he moved to LA. We know why he left for LA, but why exactly did he choose LA?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1<br/>Voice of Angel: Previously, on Buffy the Vampire Slayer.<br/>Narrator: A flashback ensues.<br/>Angel (sadly): You deserve more. You deserve something outside of demons and darkness. You should be with someone who can bring you into the light.<br/>Buffy: How am I supposed to stay away from you?<br/>Angel (after a moment's hesitation): I'm leaving.<br/>Buffy: Where?<br/>Angel (barely above a whisper): I don't know.<br/>Narrator: Later, after the Ascension, Buffy and Angel give each other a final look good-bye. Suddenly, Angel turns around and starts to walk away. Present-day, Angel is seen packing a suitcase with what belongings he has. Suddenly, he stops and notices a picture of Buffy on the bed. He picks it up and stares at it. He drops it into the suitcase. He grabs the suitcase's lid and closes it. Later, as he's driving his car, he notices Buffy's house and stops. He comes up to her house and looks into the window. Inside, Buffy, Willow, and Xander are saying their good-byes to Cordelia. Cordelia hugs Buffy and Willow enthusiastically. However, when she hugs Xander, the hug looks very awkward. She leaves out the front door. Angel softly gasps and hides further behind a tree. Luckily, Cordelia doesn't notice him. She gets into her car (which is parked in front of Angel's) and drives away. Angel sighs in relief. He walks to the front door and holds up his fist to knock. Suddenly, he changes his mind and starts to walk away.<br/>A voice: Angel?<br/>Narrator: Angel turns around. Standing on the porch is Xander.<br/>Angel (softly): Hey, Xander.<br/>Xander: What are you doing here? I thought you were leaving.<br/>Angel: I am now.<br/>Xander: You came to say good-bye to Buffy?<br/>Angel: I was. It's probably not a good idea.<br/>Willow: Xander? Who's at the door?<br/>Xander: A-<br/>Narrator: Xander looks at Angel, who cringes a little.<br/>Xander: Uh, no one.<br/>Angel: Thanks, Xander.<br/>Xander: Sure.<br/>Narrator: Angel turns and starts to walk away.<br/>Xander: Uh, Angel?<br/>Narrator: Angel stops and turns to Xander.<br/>Angel: Yeah?<br/>Xander: For what it's worth, you weren't a total pain in my ass.<br/>Narrator: Angel smiles.<br/>Angel: Yeah. I'll miss you, too, Xander.<br/>Narrator: With that, Angel leaves, leaving behind a smirking Xander.<br/>AN 1: Thanks for reading! I hope you all like the story so far. Sorry, it was kind of short.<br/>AN 2: This story was a compromised request by retro mania. Thanks for the suggestion. I hope you like the story!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>Narrator: After the opening credits, Angel's car is seen driving past a sign that says "Welcome to Pismo Beach. Population: 8551." Later, Angel is seen sitting at a local diner. He looks at a blond woman in a nearby booth who looks a little like Buffy.</p><p>A Woman's Voice: Hey. Can I take your order? Sir? Sir!</p><p>Angel (noticing the waitress): Huh? Oh. I'll, uh... I'll take a steak.</p><p>Waitress (writing on a little notebook): How do you like your steak?</p><p>Angel: Rare... and plain. Also, no garlic.</p><p>Waitress: No garlic? That's the first time I've heard that. Want anything else?</p><p>Angel: That's it. Thanks.</p><p>Waitress: Sure.</p><p>Narrator: The waitress leaves. After a moment has passed, Angel looks out of the window and notices a couple leaving. When the woman turns around, the guy she's with smiles, revealing fangs...</p><p>Angel (softly): Oh, God.</p><p>Narrator: Angel quickly leaves the booth and rushes out of the diner. At that moment, the waitress comes back with Angel's steak.</p><p>Waitress (in a bored tone of voice): Here's your order. Plain and garlic-free. Huh?</p><p>Narrator: The waitress notices that Angel is gone.</p><p>Waitress: Unbelievable. He could have at least left a tip!</p><p>Narrator: Pissed, the waitress leaves with the steak. The scene shifts back to the couple, who are still outside the restaurant.</p><p>Woman: This has been nice.</p><p>Man (smiling): You can say that again.</p><p>Narrator: The guy moves closer to the woman's neck. Suddenly, he gets punched in the face by Angel and falls to the ground. The woman shrieks. The guy gets up and scoffs.</p><p>Guy: What the hell, man?</p><p>Angel (sarcastically): Sorry. I couldn't help but notice.</p><p>Woman: What the hell did you do that for?</p><p>Angel: Uh... just look at him.</p><p>Narrator: She does. Then, she looks back at Angel.</p><p>Woman: Yeah. So?</p><p>Angel: Eh. This is getting old.</p><p>Narrator: Angel punches the guy two more times. Then, he knocks him onto the roof of a car and takes out a stake. Before he could stake the guy, he notices something.</p><p>Angel: Huh?</p><p>Narrator: Angel reaches into the guy's mouth and takes out his fangs.</p><p>Angel: They're fake?</p><p>Man: Yeah, they're fake! What? You thought I was a real vampire?</p><p>Woman: We're on our way to a costume party.</p><p>Angel: Oh. Sorry. I, uh... had a long night.</p><p>Woman: That still doesn't excuse you!</p><p>Man: I oughta call the police!</p><p>Narrator: Angel stares at them.</p><p>Angel (holding up his arms): Woah. I don't think it should come to that!</p><p>Guy: You're damn right it will!</p><p>Narrator: Angel flees.</p><p>Guy: Hey!</p><p>Narrator: The couple chases after him. After a while, they lose sight of him.</p><p>Man: Where'd he go?</p><p>Woman: How the hell should I know?</p><p>Narrator: They start to go in a different direction. The camera zooms to Angel, who's hiding behind a large tree. He slowly comes into focus.</p><p>Angel: I'm gonna need some advice.</p><p>AN 1: Thanks for reading. I hope you all like the chapter. Please leave a review!</p><p>AN 2: Sorry that I haven't updated in a couple of weeks. I've been stressed out because of college lately. The good news is I'm on vacation starting this week. So, I can start updating more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p>Narrator: Angel drives pass a sign that reads "Welcome to Sunnydale. Enjoy your stay!" As the scene shifts, he walks towards a door and knocks on it. Inside the house, Rupert Giles looks up from his book. He takes off his glasses and suspiciously walks towards the door. Opening it, he finds Angel standing there.</p><p>Angel: Hello, Giles.</p><p>Giles: Angel... this is a surprise.</p><p>Angel: May I come in?</p><p>Giles: Oh. Of course.</p><p>Narrator: Giles moves out of the way so Angel could come in. After Angel enters, Giles turns towards him.</p><p>Giles: I must say, I'm surprised to see you. I thought you left Sunnydale.</p><p>Angel (putting his hands in the pockets of his coat): I did. I came back.</p><p>Giles (confused): Is this to stay?</p><p>Angel: Not for long.</p><p>Giles: I don't understand. Did you come here to see Buffy?</p><p>Angel: I didn't come here to see Buffy.</p><p>Giles: You didn't? You didn't come here to see me, did you?</p><p>Angel: As a matter of fact, I did.</p><p>Giles: Oh... well, this really is a surprise. Uh, let me get a cup of tea or would you prefer scotch?</p><p>Angel: Giles, I know you're not comfortable with me, but-</p><p>Giles: Not comfortable? What would give you that impression?</p><p>Angel: Come on, Giles. Even though I reformed, you still lost your respect for me after... Jenny.</p><p>Narrator: Giles looks up and stares at Angel.</p><p>Giles (rubbing the back of his head): Yes. Well, to be fair, you did lose your soul at the time. You had no control over-</p><p>Angel: It doesn't justify it.</p><p>Giles (trying to hide his emotions): No, it doesn't. What do you need me for, Angel?</p><p>Angel: I need your guidance.</p><p>Giles: Guidance? Guidance for what?</p><p>Angel: I thought I had it all planned out. I thought the hardest part was leaving Buffy, but it's not. I have no idea where to go.</p><p>Giles (putting his drink down): And you came to me for a suggestion?</p><p>Angel: I didn't know who else to talk to.</p><p>Giles: Where did you intend to go?</p><p>Angel: Nowhere. I went to Pismo Beach, but it didn't work out there.</p><p>Giles: I see. Uh, take a seat, Angel. Let's discuss this.</p><p>Narrator: Angel sits down. Giles sits in the chair opposite him. Time passes.</p><p>Giles: It's real simple, Angel. You want to redeem yourself. Move to a city where you feel you can make a difference.</p><p>Angel: Yeah, but, I'm a vampire. It narrows my possibilities.</p><p>Giles: I was not suggesting a daytime career like a police officer or a surgeon.</p><p>Angel: What are you suggesting, then?</p><p>Giles: Maybe you could use your skills as a vampire to hunt the supernatural.</p><p>Angel: Yeah. Maybe, but that still doesn't tell me where I should go.</p><p>Giles: I don't know if I can help you with that, Angel. As a watcher, I came here to Sunnydale because that's where the Hellmouth is located. Anyway, evil exists all over the world. You just gotta look for it.</p><p>Angel (sarcastically): Yeah. Great talk, Giles. That only helped me a little bit.</p><p>Giles: I don't know the answer to everything, Angel. The day that I first became a watcher, the Council told me that everyone has to look around to find where they belong.</p><p>Angel (getting up): Thanks, Giles. Maybe you helped me, after all.</p><p>Narrator: Giles smiles at him as Angel heads for the door.</p><p>Giles: Care for a little scotch before you go?</p><p>Angel: Nah. I gotta drive. Best I stay sober.</p><p>Narrator: With that, Angel leaves.</p><p>Giles (softly): Best of luck to ya, Angel.</p><p>Narrator: Angel turns around. He smiles, but doesn't speak. Instead, he leaves.</p><p>AN: Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think and please leave a review!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4<br/>Narrator:  Later, Angel is seen at the park sitting on a bench.  With his hand on top of the other, he looks at the nearby jungle gym and sighs.  Suddenly, he hears a voice.  Buffy's voice.  Quickly, he hides behind a nearby tree.  At that moment, Buffy and Willow both appear.<br/>Willow (full of pity):  How you holding up?<br/>Buffy (sarcastically):  Great.  Nothing feels better than getting your heart broken.<br/>Willow:  Cheer up, Buff.  There's plenty of guys out there.  Though, you'll never meet another guy with fangs, strong arms, dreamy eyes, a sexy body-<br/>Narrator:  Buffy turns to Willow.<br/>Willow:  I'll stop talking now.<br/>Narrator:  Buffy and Willow leave.  Angel slowly peeks from behind the tree and watches them.  Later, Angel is seen driving his car again.  As he was doing so, the camera shows the bottom of his car, revealing a tracking device on it.  Meanwhile, in a remote location, Spike is holding the receiver in his hand.  He walks over to a nearby table and places it down, revealing a group of vampires.<br/>Spike:  Got ya now!<br/>Random Vampire:  So, where's he heading?<br/>Spike:  Don't know, but we'll find out soon enough, and when we do, we'll have a pile of dust to sweep up...<br/>AN:  Thanks for reading.  Sorry that I haven't updated in a few weeks and sorry that the chapter was extremely short.  I'll try to make the next one more interesting.  Tell me what you think and please leave a review!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p><p>Narrator: Angel passes a sign, welcoming him to Los Angeles. He's walking through another park when something catches his eye. He notices two boys playing. As one of them turns around, the other boy suddenly grows fangs. Angel glares at him and moves. The boy moves to bite the other kid. Suddenly, he notices Angel, who glares at him. Angel's fangs come out. The boy's eyes widen. Then, his fangs vanish and he leaves. The other boy turns around.</p><p>Boy: Hey! Where'd you go?</p><p>Narrator: The boy looks around until he notices Angel.</p><p>Boy: Hey! Have you seen my friend?</p><p>Narrator: Angel quickly blocks his face with his hand and turns his head around. His fangs vanish.</p><p>Angel (looking back at the boy): Yeah. I think he left.</p><p>Boy: But, he didn't even say good-bye!</p><p>Angel (shrugging): Some people are like that. You should get home.</p><p>Boy: You're not my dad!</p><p>Narrator: Angel's glare intensifies at the boy. The boy recoiled before leaving.</p><p>Angel (softly): kids.</p><p>Voice of Spike: Tell me about it. Obnoxious little buggers, aren't they?</p><p>Narrator: Angel turns around as Spike comes into view, followed by his gang of vampires.</p><p>Angel: Spike.</p><p>Spike: Yeah. I think we covered that. You've known me for a few centuries now.</p><p>Angel: What are you doing here?</p><p>Spike: Ain't it obvious? Since you dumped Buffy, I can kill one of you without the other's bloody interference.</p><p>Angel: Yet you still called for backup, Spike. Very reassuring.</p><p>Spike: Oh, they're just a precaution. I'm still gonna be the one to stake ya into a pile of dust.</p><p>Angel: So, what's stopping ya, Spike? All the good times we had?</p><p>Spike (scoffing): Kill him.</p><p>Narrator: Two of the vampires rush to Angel. A fight ensues, which mostly composed of hitting. Eventually, a stake comes out of Angel's sleeve. He stabs one of the vampires, who crumbles to dust. Another vampire rushes at him. Angel knocks the vampire into a tree, which broke down the middle. Angel broke off the rest of the tree and stabs the vampire with it, who also crumbles to dust. At that moment, Spike's fangs come out.</p><p>Spike: Fine! Game on, mate!</p><p>Narrator: Spike rushes over to Angel, who notices at the last second. Spike tackles him to the ground. Angel kicks Spike off of him as a different vampire comes to Spike's aid. While Angel and Spike were fighting, Angel kicks the vampire, knocking him into the thick branch of a nearby tree. The vampire crumbles to dust. Spike knocks Angel into his car. Angel puts his hand on the bottom of his car to get up. He feels the tracking device and pulls it off the car.</p><p>Angel: You've never been that original, Spike.</p><p>Narrator: Angel throws the tracking device to the ground and stomps on it.</p><p>Spike (sarcastically): Did I hafta be? I never got the message.</p><p>Angel: Let's finish this, Spike.</p><p>Narrator: Angel and Spike rush to attack each other. Suddenly, the sun started to rise.</p><p>Spike (softly): Oh, bloody hell!</p><p>Angel (just as softly): Damn!</p><p>Narrator: Angel and Spike flee in different directions. Spike heads into the woods and Angel gets into his car and drives away. He parks his car near a building where he would be protected by the sun. He gets out and heads for a manhole. He lifts up the covering and climbs inside. In the sewer system, he looks around the corridor.</p><p>Angel (softly): This could work...</p><p>AN 1: Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think and please leave a review!</p><p>AN 2: This chapter is officially the last one. Sorry that this was so short notice, but I wasn't so sure where I wanted the story to go from here.</p><p>AN 3: To those who are interested, I'm gonna write a new story soon. So, stay tuned!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>